Cloud and Aeris'...Wedding?!
by LGStrife
Summary: Here comes the bride, all dressed in white! 'Nuff said.


Cloud and Aeris'...Wedding?!   
By: LGStrife 

Prologue: 

Sephiroth taps his foot impatiently in the Northen Crater while waiting for his mail. 

Sephiroth: Where is that monster? 

Sephiroth taps his foot even MORE impatiently. He looks to his right and calls the monster's name. 

Sephiroth: Tonberry!! What's taking you so long?! 

Tonberry appears with mail. 

Sephiroth snarls in impatience and snatches the letter. 

Sephiroth: Now, get!! 

Sephiroth points to the right and waits for the Tonberry to leave. 

Tonberry takes time to leave. 

Sephiroth's blood boils. 

Sephiroth: Why the...Iron Giant!!! 

Sephiroth looks at the enormous monster who just arrived with his large weapon. He points to Tonberry. 

Sephiroth: Get him out of my sight!! 

Iron Giant obeys and leaves with Tonberry. 

Sephiroth: Hmp! 

Sephiroth opens the letter and reads it. 

Sephiroth: Hm, what's this anyway? Huh? You are cordially invited...Oh dear Planet... 

Sephiroth only stares at letter with large eyes. 

*****   
Costa Del Sol, Cloud's Villa   
***** 

Cid: Still hurts, Spikey-haired &*^%? 

Cloud looks at Cid with ice pack on his right eye. 

Cloud: What do you think?   
Cid: Er...sorry.   
Barret: That girl's got a hell of a fist!   
Cloud and Cid: Do you think we don't know that?   
Barret: ... 

Vincent enters the scene from next room and sighs. 

Vincent: I tried every technique I have just to comfort Tifa but I can't!   
Cloud: That girl's stubborn. As far as I can remember.   
Vincent: People change.   
Cloud: Yeah, guess so. 

*****   
Next room   
***** 

Yuffie: Get on with it!! 

Tifa continues to cry. 

Cait Sith: Aha, here's your 12th fortune! It says: 'Better luck next time.' Uh...   
RedXIII: Can't you get a better fortune?   
Cait Sith: Um....I'll try again.   
RedXIII: Don't even think of it.   
Yuffie: *scratches head* What's up with you, anyway? 

Tifa still cries. Yuffie, RedXIII, and Cait Sith sighs in defeat in unison and enteres room with Cloud and the others. 

Yuffie: We can't stiop her.   
RedXIII: I tried Grandpa's technique but it didn't worked.   
Yuffie: You just chanted some creepy words.   
RedXIII: Did not!   
Cait Sith: I tried my fortune telling technique but it seems to all turn out bad. 

Cloud sighs and shakes his head. 

Cloud: She'll cry it out to sleep. 

Aeris enters scene from the Bridal store smiling with a beam. 

Aeris: Hi, guys!!   
Cloud: Aeris! 

Cloud stands up and gives her a kiss on the lips. Aeris notices his ice pack. 

Aeris: Oh my, what happened, Cloud?   
Cloud: Uh...Tifa punched me.   
Aeris: Awww...let me kiss it for you. 

Aeris tip toes and kisses Cloud right eye. Cloud smiles. 

Cloud: Ah! Much better.   
Aeris: *giggles*Why did Tifa punched you?   
Cloud: I just announced our wedding.   
Aeris: I'll talk to her, wait here.   
Others with Cloud: You'll what?!?!?!   
Cloud: Wait, Aeris!! 

Aeris closes door. 5 minutes later, Aeris comes unharmed with Tifa now sobbing. 

Aeris: See?   
Cid and Barret: ...*&^%...   
Vincent: *smiles* Impressive.   
RedXIII, Cait Sith, Yuffie and Cloud: Wow... 

Aeris smiles. Tifa stays silent. Furious knocks are heard on the door. 

Cloud: 'Tis open!! Whoah!!! 

Cloud stands up upon seeing Sephiroth, Rufus and the Turks holding out wedding invitations. 

Newcomers: What kind of a sick joke is this?!?!?   
Cloud: It's not a sick joke, it's true! Aeris and I are marrying. 

Cloud takes Aeris resting his right arm on her soldiers. Aeris snuggles close to Cloud. 

Reno: What the...sis, you didn't told me...   
Aeris: That's why there's an invitation.   
Elena: Awww....I envy them!! Tseng, let's get married.   
Tseng: *sighs*   
Rude: Will there be wine?   
Cloud: Of course!   
Rude: *rejoices*   
Rufus: Why do I have to be partnered with Scarlet?   
Cloud: *shrugs* She's the only woman I know that works in Shinra.   
Sephiroth: Why me?!   
Cloud: *waves with a smile* Heya, idol.   
Sephiroth: Shut up!   
Aeris: *giggles*   
Sephiroth: Of all places, a principal sponsor!   
Cloud: *shrugs*   
Sephiroth: *snarls at Cloud* This is not funny!   
Cloud: 'Cause it's not a joke. 

Elmyra and Marlene arrives. 

Elmyra: Aeris!   
Aeris: Mom!   
Reno: Mom?   
Tseng: ...Auntie? 

Elmyra hugs Aeris. 

Elmyra: My daughter is finally getting married with the right man!   
Aeris: Thanks, Mom. 

Marlene rushes to Barret. 

Marlene: Papa, Papa, Papa!!   
Barret: Marleney!!! 

Barret carriues his daughter high in the air. 

Barret: How ya been?!   
Marlene: Good, Papa. The Flower Lady's mommy takes care of me.   
Barret: Very good! 

Cloud smiles at Barret then returns to the newcomers. 

Cloud: Anyway, we got your clothes ready.   
Newcomers: What?!   
Reno: How--   
Rufus: Make sure that is Shinra quality. *flips hair*   
Sephiroth: Now, how did you do that?!   
Cloud: *shrugs* Guessed.   
Newcomers: Guessed?!   
Cloud: Uh-huh...   
Tseng: If that doesn't fit...   
Cloud: It will! wedding's next three days, it'll be held in the Cathedral in Midgar.   
Newcomers: Next three days?!   
Cloud: Mail man's slow nowadays.   
Rufus: Or did you just sent it last week?   
Cloud: Yeah.   
Rufus: That's why... 

*****   
Cathedral, Midgar, Outside, Next three days   
***** 

Elmyra: Oh, Aeris, you look fabulous!!   
Aeris: Thanks, Mom! 

Aeris embraces Elmyra. Reno makes a disgusting look. 

*****   
Inside   
***** 

Vincent: Feeling tensed, Strife?   
Cloud: ...Yeah....I mean, marrying is not a joke!   
Vincent: Of course it is not. This process will hold you and Aeris' forever. 

Wedding starts. Cloud gulps and pays attention. 

Cloud: Here goes nothing! 

Bridal entourage takes place. However it is done. Aeris walks to the altar alone smiling at Cloud taking away his breath. Cloud only looks at his wife-to-be until she reaches the altar. Vincent whispers to Cloud. 

Vincent: I will leave you now, Strife. 

Vincent pats his shoulder and leaves. Introductory Rite and Liturgy of the Word takes place. Cid and Barret can't get it right.Rite of Marriage comes next. 

Shera: Yuffie and Cait Sith, please come forward and light the candles. 

Yuffie and Cait Sith stands up and approaches the altar. They take their matches and trues to light them up. 

Yuffie: Huh? Hey! It won't lit up!   
Cait Sith: Mine, too! Can't we just cast fire magic?   
Yuffie: Of course not!! Do you want us to burn?   
Cloud: *sighs* 

Yuffie tries another time and puts off the fire with a shriek seeing it. 

Yuffie: Oooooooh!! I had it! 

Yuffie tries again and finally lit the match up. Cait Sith, in some way, did it. (The story has to go on) Priest speaks. 

Priest: Cloud, did you come here of your own free will to bind yourself forever in the love and service of your wife?   
Cloud: Yeah! ...I mean...Yes, your Eminence.   
Aeris: *giggles*   
Priest: ... *ahem* Aeris, did you come here in your own free will to bind yourself forever in the love and service of your husband?   
Aeris: Yes, your Eminence.   
Priest: Cloud and Aeris, since you wish to contract it, please join your right hands and declare your consent.   
Cloud and Aeris: *obeys*   
Priest: Aeris, do you take Cloud, here present, for your lawful husband according to the rites?   
Aeris: Yes, I do.   
Priest: Do you give yourself to him as his wife?   
Aeris: Yes, I do.   
Priest: Do you accept him as your lawful husband?   
Aeris: Yes, I do.   
Priest: Cloud, do you take Aeris for your lawful wife according to the rites?   
Cloud: Yes, I do.   
Priest: Do you accept her as your lawful wife?   
Cloud: Yes, I do.   
Priest: Cloud and Aeris, you may now face each other as you exchange vows.   
Cloud: I, Cloud, take you, Aeris, to be my lawful wife, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.   
Aeris: I, Aeris, take you, Cloud, to be my lawful husband, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. 

Confirmation of Marriage Bond takes place. Cid and Barret stays silent. Blessing and the Giving of Rings and Coins goes in next. Random kids approach the altar and give the rings and coins.   
Cloud: Aeris, wear this ring as a sign of my everlasting love and fidelity.   
Aeris: Cloud, wear this ring as a sign of my everlasting love and fidelity.   
Cloud: Aeris, I give you these...gils?!   
Aeris: Huh? 

Cloud and Aeris looks at Cid with a questioning look. 

Cid: Um, uh, &*^%ing &*^^, wait! 

Cid searches for the coins. 

Cid: Aha!! Whoops! 

Coins scatter on the floor. Cid picks it up and immediately hands them to Cloud. Cloud sighs. 

Cloud: Anyway...Aeris, I give you thses coins as a pledge of my dedication to your welfare and to the children we will have.   
Aeris: Cloud, in recieving these coins, I completely accept you and the responsibility of building a family and home with you. 

Prayer of the Faithful takes place. Veil and Cord ceremony is next. 

Shera: May we now call Tifa and Barret to place the veil over Cloud and Aeris. 

Tifa and Barret approaches the altar. Tifa does it easily but Barret takes time. 

Barret: Damn! Howdja do this? Aha! 

Tifa and Barret leave after it. 

Shera: May we now call on Scarlet and President Rufus to place the cord over the veil. 

Rufus shows an annoyed look and stands up approaching Cloud. 

Cloud: Ow! Watch that!   
Rufus: I am not born to do thsi for you.   
Cloud: Just because you're a president, doesn't mean you shouldn't do this.   
Rufus: Hmp! 

Scarlet and Rufus leave. Liturgy of the Eucharist takes place. Cid and Barret are hopeless. Concluding Rite follows up. 

Priest: Cloud and Aeris, I admonish you to remain faithful to one another. Cloud, love Aeris, your wife. Aeris, love Cloud, your husband, and be a good wife. 

Some more stuff happen. Until finally...! 

Priest: Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Cloud Strife. 

Mass of applause is heard. Cloud smiles brightly. So does Aeris. 

Priest: Cloud, you may now kiss the bride. 

Cloud faces Aeris and takes off her veil from her face and gives her a long kiss. Pictorial sequence takes place. Until the photographer was about to leave. 

Cloud: Hey, wait! 

Cloud catches up. 

Photographer stops. 

Photographer: Yeah?   
Cloud: Uh...one request.   
Photographer: Sure! You're the groom. 

Cloud smiles and calls the AVALANCHE. 

Cloud: Thanks, hey guys!! 

AVALANCHE turns and rushes to Cloud to his call. He whispers something to them. They all agree to the "idea". Cloud turns to the Photographer. 

Cloud: Let's take this outside.   
Photographer: Sure! 

Photographer exits the Cathedral and waits for them. AVALANCHE comes in in AVALANCHE wear. 

Photographer: All right! 1, 2, 3!! 

AVALANCHE poses their victory dance. 

*****   
Epilogue: (Cloud's Villa, Costa Del Sol, 9 months later)   
***** 

Cloud: Guys! I'm back!!   
Cid: Heya, Spikey-haired &*(*^%! Just looking at wedding pics here. 

Tifa enters the scene happy-go-lucky with a tray of muffins. 

Tifa: Muffin express!!   
Marlene: Yaaayyy!! 

Cloud smiles. 

Cloud: Anyway, we got mail. 

Cloud shows a large letter. 

Cloud: It's from Tseng and Elena. Hey! 

Vincent snatches it. 

Vincent: Hmmm....interesting...Tseng and Elena are getting married! 

Vincent announces. Aeris enters the scene. 

Aeris: Really?   
Vincent: Yes, and I am a Principal Sponsor.   
Aeris: That's great! Ouch! 

Aeris touches her enlarged stomach easing the pain. AVALANCHE, especially Cloud, gasps. 

AVALANCHE (with Cloud): Aeris!   
Cloud: The baby!! 

The End...?! 

Disclaimer: The characters, except the priest and those random kids, belong to Square. You may notice that the wedding ceremony is so very incomplete. I did it with a copy of a wedding ceremony but took out the religious stuff. 

Oh yeah!! Not forgetting those guys that reviwed my stories 'The Promise...Fulfilled!' and 'A Perfect Date...?', Christi, Quistis, Lena and all you others who reviewed my stories. You guys are one of the sources of my inspirations. Thanks guys!! : ) If you haven't read some or all of my stories yet. Please do. : ) 

One more word!!!   
CLOUD AND AERIS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(Just wanna say that : ) )   



End file.
